In an audio reproducing system, the incoming audio streams are often rendered spatially to improve intelligibility and the overall experience. For example, a reproduced music may be spatially rendered so that the listener may have almost the same experience as in a music hall, with various instruments perceived as being placed at their proper positions with respect to the listener as if the band is just before the listener. As another example, in an audio conferencing system, the voices of multiple talkers at the far end may be spatially rendered at the near end as if they are sitting before the near-end listener and also spaced apart from each other so that the listener may readily distinguish different talkers.